Final Fantasy GX
by North Academy
Summary: AU. Join the whole GX gang in an Arc-V style Academia as they fight the Light of Destruction! But the Light spans many dimensions... and is already sleeping in the heart of many who fight it. Based on FF8 storyline. Asuka X Manjoume X Sui (OC MC).
1. I'll make the grade and win the fight

Summary: Duel Academia. A harsh training institution for duelists. Promising Obelisk Blue Sui joins in order to become an elite Duel Soldier, only to realize fate has bigger plans for her than she'd have dreamt. Including saving the world from the Light of Destruction, and the scariest of all… love. Sui x Male Harem plus Asuka x Manjoume x Sui. AU Arc-V style Duel Academia. Based on Final Fantasy 8. Rated M later.

* * *

Zephyr: This idea pretty much came to me as I saw, after many years, the cover of Final Fantasy 8 and was surprised at how much did Rinoa look like Manjoume and Squall like my OC Sui. Sui also has the same antisocial personality, just a bit more aggressive. If you coin Asuka in and tell she looks like Seifer (tall, blond, and rivalry with Sui) we have bingo.

The story follows the basic FF8 storyline, but in an Arc-V style Duel Academia. The interaction between the characters is also "a little warmer" than in both GX and FF8. Heh, I like it that way. It will be mainly rated M in a few chapters. Also, Sui is the same as she is in my fic "Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 2: Light versus Darkness", but here she is the same age as everyone else. She's also more reserved (remember that she only opened up to Manjoume under very special circumstances that here don't exist) so she's a perfect match for Squall's role. Also a little less childish, to correspond with the story too.

Also, expect everyone to be a little harsher and more competitive than the canon, since this is now a military school. Not to the point of being OOC—or at least, it was not my intention.

Disclaimer: Try and guess. Do I own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Final Fantasy? No, I don't. This is made for entertaining purpose only.

Without further ado, enjoy the story!

* * *

 ** _Final Fantasy GX_**

 ** _Chapter 1: I'll make the grade and win this fight_**

* * *

Duel Academia's Duel Arena.

Two girls were dueling. One was sandy blond and tall. The other had copper hair and was half inch shorter than the blond one, but her high heels made her look taller. They were both wearing a variant of the Obelisk Blue students' uniform. The blond girl's had more white, while the copper-haired girl's was darker. The lighter girl's Duel Disk was a shiny white trimmed in pale blue; the darker girl's was a black one trimmed in bright blue.

"Flip Summon!" Morphing Jar was revealed.

"Oh no!" Asuka, the blond girl, gawked as her six-cards hand was thrown to the cemetery, which included the Ritual Spell and monster she had worked so hard to get!

Glaring at Sui, the copper haired girl, she quickly composed herself. "I activate Call of the Haunted! I can bring back—"

"You can't bring back anything," Sui smirked. "If that's the way you want to play it, take this! Mystical Space Typhoon!" the harsh wind blew up Asuka's trap.

"I still have one monster to attack you. Sonic Bird, direct attack!"

"Waaaaargh!" (Sui's Life Points 4000 -2600)

Asuka smirked as Sui fell on one knee.

"Argh…" Sui winced. The Duel holograms could be programmed to actually inflict pain to their opponent. Like in actual field combat. And that was the only way Asuka and her would wage war, anyway. Asuka never minded taking damage upon herself. She had seen her use things like her Double Passé card way too many times to know she didn't mind getting hurt to win.

And didn't mind her opponents having the same.

And Sui would not flinch at it. If Asuka could do it, then she could too.

"Turn end. Can you go, Sui?"

"Argh…" Sui stood up again. "My turn. Draw!"

* * *

Turn 7

Asuka: 4000 Life Points

Sui: 2600 Life Points

* * *

"I Set a monster. Turn end."

"Is that all you got? My turn. Draw!"

* * *

Turn 8

Asuka: 4000 Life Points

Sui: 2600 Life Points

* * *

"I summon Gemini Elf to the field."

Two sexy girl elfs appeared on the field. (ATK 1900)

"And I activate Premature Burial. By paying 800 Life Points, I can bring back a monster from my cemetery. Argh!" (Asuka's Life Points 4000 - 3200)

Sui glared as Blade Skater appeared in the field (ATK 1500), joining Gemini Elf, Sonic Bird and Senju of the Thousand Hands.

"Blade Skater, attack that face-down monster!"

Sui smirked as the card was flipped and revealed Marshmallow (DEF 500)

"Not only Marshmallow can't be destroyed in battle… when a monster attacks it, it gives 1000 points of damage!"

"Waaaaaaaaa!" (Asuka's Life Points 3200 - 2200)

"Just a scratch, Asuka."

Asuka winced and stood up. "Turn… end."

"My turn. Draw!"

* * *

Turn 9

Asuka: 2200 Life Points

Sui: 2600 Life Points

* * *

 _Tch… Her field is covered in monsters, but none is that great… But she has one set card. I better not take risks._ "I set one card. Your move."

"Is that all? My turn. Draw!"

* * *

Turn 10

Asuka: 2200 Life Points

Sui: 2600 Life Points

* * *

"It's over, Sui," Asuka said. "I activate Enemy Controller. I can switch position of one of my opponent's monsters."

"Wah?!" Sui gawked as Marshmallow switched to Attack Mode. (ATK 300) _Oh no… And my set Trap is Skull Zoma—since Marshmallow cannot be destroyed in battle, she can attack me with all her monsters through it!_

"And I summon Cyber Tutu in Attack Mode!"

A very young ballerina with pink hair joined the collection of monsters in the field. (ATK 1000)

 _What? There are enough monsters in the field to kill me already…_

"Everyone! Attack!"

* * *

"Are you all right now?"

Sui's eyes blinked until she managed to focus them. She was lying on a bed, a red haired young woman at her side.

"U-Urgh… What happened…" she groaned.

The nurse Emi Ayukawa sighed and straightened. "What happens all the time when you and Asuka have a duel."

Sui slowly sat up.

"Why don't you take it easy? Each time you and Asuka duel, it ends up in a quarrel. You could get really hurt, you know?"

"I can't go easy on Asuka. Not if I want to be this year's top Obelisk soldier and be promoted to general."

Emi sighed. "Just do your best, and you should be fine. Asuka and you are the two more promising Obelisks this year. Why do you have to fight?"

"…" Sui sighed and leaned back on the infirmary bed.

"Get some rest," the nurse Ayukawa said, and left. She turned to her at the infirmary door. "Your teacher is Vice-Principal Chronos de Medici, right? I'll call him here."

 _Great…_ Sui thought. _Another lecture on the way._

Five minutes later, a very tall, blond haired man in an Obelisk Blue coat—but that had pink frills—sighed, posing his hands on his waist. "I knew it had to be either you or Signora Asuka!"

Sui just sighed and looked away.

"One day after another, getting in trouble! How many times do I have to tell you the Duel Arena is not for fighting!"

"We were not fighting. We were training," Sui said, still looking away.

"Nurse Ayukawa said you should be fine, so today's your field exam. Be at class at 1400. Don't be late," with that, Chronos left.

Sui sighed and searched for her PDA. Dammit, it was half hour to the appointed time. She had plenty of time to kill.

She slowly sat up. Why couldn't the exam be sooner? Today was the day she would know if she was qualified to be an elite troop, Obelisk Blue soldier, and eventually a general. Nervousness was getting the best of her. She grabbed her Duel Disk and deck, which were on the nightstand at her side, and headed out.

"Oh, it's Sui!" a tall, chocolate-haired boy outside said, unfolding his arms as she came out.

 _Thanks for another thing to make me nervous,_ she sighed.

"Hahaha!" the boy walked to her. "I thought it was Asuka who came here, but this time was you!"

 _What's so funny about that…?_ Ignoring him, she just walked on ahead.

"I came for a little chat before the exam. You must be nervous. I'll help you unwind."

 _You're making me more nervous,_ Sui frowned. "I'll just go for a walk."

"That won't do. You got in a fight, right? I gotta take care of you."

"…whatever," Sui said.

"…Whatever!" the boy said together with her. Then he laughed. Sui glared at him.

"Are you looking for a fight?"

Still laughing, Fubuki Tenjoin waved a hand. "Oh no, no. Since we're going to be partners, I'm glad I managed to understand you a little."

"Just leave me alone," Sui said, still walking.

"Sui, you need to relax. Everytime I see you, you're alone, with this frown on your face. That's no way of living."

"None of your business," Sui said.

"Then tell me, how many boyfriends did you have this year?"

Sui dedicated him an unamused look.

"From the looks of it, I'd say the answer is zero. Right?" Fubuki smiled.

"…" Sui made a pause. "Whatever."

"Whatever," Fubuki said at the same time, and then chuckled.

Sui let out a small growl and walked on ahead of him, into the heart of Duel Academia.

Duel Academia. A harsh training ground for duelists to achieve the rank of Duel Soldiers. Duelists undergo severe physical and dueling training to become the coveted elite ranks, a place enveloped in glory and prestige. Only the toughest duelists can even dream of achieving such an honor…

Sui entered class, a couple minutes before 1400.

"Psst."

Sui straightened from her desk and looked at the two people standing at her side. "What is it?"

They were Junko and Momoe, Asuka's sidekicks. They would probably have something to tell her about their leader. Something they should not care about.

The two girls glared at her. "I don't know what is with Fubuki-sama as of late…" Junko said.

"But he's giving too much attention to you!" Momoe exclaimed.

"You better not get close to Fubuki-sama," Junko said.

Sui let her head hang. "…Whatever."

That moment, Junko and Momoe left as Professor Chronos entered the room.

"Good morning, class. Let's start with today's schedule. Today's the field exam. Those not participating, and those who failed the written test, are to remain here in the study hall. Participants will have free time until the exam. Meet at the Academia Hall at 1600. I'll announce the teams assignments then. Any questions?"

Nobody had a question.

"Oh, and Signora Asuka?"

The blond girl one desk away from Sui raised her head.

"Stop joining fist fights from now on. Do you understand?"

"As you say, Chronos-sensei," she said.

"Field exam participants, I'll see you all later."

The students stood up and began leaving the place.

"Oh, and Signora Sui, I need to talk to you."

Sui stood up from her seat and shuffled to Chronos' side.

"You haven't cleared the Duel Spirit Quest, have you? You won't be able to participate in today's field exam if you don't pass this prerequisite."

 _I was gonna go this morning, and then…_

"Do you have a good excuse?" Chronos glared at her.

"…Not really."

"You should clear this assignment by 1530, or you won't be able to take the exam."

"…I understand."

"Your Duel Escort will be waiting for you at the Quest place. Get ready and follow him there."

"All right," Sui nodded. Chronos left the class.

Now alone, Sui double-checked her deck. The assignment was to be cleared with flying colors were she to be able to do it on her own. If that was not the case, she would be able to request help from her escort, which would lower her score. Many students would rely on their senpai for help, but she was determined not to do so. She detested Tag Duels, but it was something she just had to swallow up and do if she wanted to become a part of the force. Besides, her escort's deck was well-balanced with hers. The assignment should be a cinch.

She exited the classroom and walked down the luxurious Academia hallways. Suddenly, she heard loud steps and a figure ran to her.

"I'm late, I'm laaaaaaaaaate!" was all she heard before she was sprawling on the floor.

And a handsome boy lying over her, his hands on her shoulders, his legs between her thighs, his beautiful face an inch away from hers.

"Aaaah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! You okay?!" the boy nimbly stood up, a diffuse blush on his cheeks.

"I-I guess." Sui took the hand he offered her.

"Sorry… I was kind of in a hurry… Oh, right—did you just come out of that class?"

Sui nodded.

"Is class over…?"

She nodded again.

"Arrrgh, nooooooo….!" The boy facepalmed. "This place is so much bigger than North Academia… Oh, by the way… Would you mind giving me a tour of Duel Academia? Just a quick one? I just transferred here, you see…" the boy tapped his indexes with one another.

"…Okay then," Sui said.

"Oh, thanks!" the boy made an adorable smile. "My name's Johan Andersen by the way. Nice to meet you!"

Sui felt her cheeks burning, so she just walked on ahead. "Let's see… The classrooms are around this floor… When you get lost, just look at the map by the entrance."

"Got it!"

"Inside the main building is the cards store. You can buy cards and drawpan in there. They got seasonal items as well—"

"Excuse me. Drawpan?"

"Moving along. There's also the infirmary, library and the teacher's offices. The Duel Arenas are also located here."

Sui walked to the outside of the building together with Johan.

"Outside of the main building are the three dorms: Obelisk Blue for the top students, Ra Yellow for the intermediate, and Osiris Red for the dropouts who are a hair's breadth away from being expelled."

"I'm in Obelisk Blue! You too, right?"

 _If I wasn't a Blue, why would I be wearing blue…?_ Sui thought, but abstained from commenting. "Inside each dorm is their own cafeteria. Obelisk has room service, too."

"I heard Obelisk Blue has the best food too!"

"To the west, close to Osiris Red is the port."

"I came from there!"

"Yes. To the east there are the beach and the hot springs—"

"Woo-hoo! Hot springs!"

Sui blushed a little. Something told her Johan wouldn't go there just for the baths.

"And to the north, the forest and the volcano. We get assignments there sometimes, like Duel Spirit Quests. It's normally off-limits though."

"Oh, right! I completed mine at North Academia!"

"Thus concludes the tour. Questions?"

Johan shook his head. "Thanks so much! Oh, are you taking the field exam this afternoon?"

"Yeah."

"Then maybe we'll see each other then. I already completed all my assignments at North Academia. Good luck to both of us, huh!" with that, Johan kissed her cheek—almost to the side of her mouth. Sui hunched her shoulders and blushed a fiery red.

Johan waved and left.

 _What the… Gotta go to the North Forest ASAP…_ Sui shook her head and ran to her next destination.

"Finally showed up!" Fubuki said, grinning.

"Let's get a move on," Sui said.

"Tch, cold as usual. Unwind a little, or you're gonna keel over any second."

Sui ignored him and just walked to the professor with black glasses and a chin beard in the proximity.

"Sui, from Obelisk Blue Third Year. Your objective for this assignment is to obtain a low-level Duel Spirit. A support member is to be brought. Are you ready?"

"I am ready," Sui nodded.

"I'm the support," Fubuki said.

"Fubuki, Obelisk Blue Assistant Teacher," the professor confirmed. "You are to finish this mission by 1530. Good luck."

Sui nodded and entered the wilderness the north section of the island was. The trees around them were so tall they blocked the sun and their tops could not be seen.

"Do you know where to look?" Fubuki asked.

"Duel Spirits tend to go out during the late afternoon or night," Sui said.

"And this is the early afternoon. What are you going to do?"

"There are two places where it is 'night', so to speak: the Abandoned Dorm and the well where students throw their cards in. Since the Abandoned Dorm is off-limits, let's go to the well."

Fubuki snorted. "As expected from Sui. You and Asuka are on a class of your own. Both have incredible intelligence and potential," Fubuki said as he followed her.

 _It is a long way to the well,_ Sui thought. There were well-limited soil paths, thankfully.

"You know, girls tend to choke when I come with them to these tests," Fubuki smirked. "I guess my charm makes them nervous."

Sui stopped and gave him an unamused look.

"Kidding!" Fubuki grinned. "Trying to keep you relaxed, that's all."

Sui turned around and continued. Sure… They were all alone in the immensity of the jungle. She bet that Junko and Momoe would have exactly that reaction.

Sui didn't want to strike much conversation with her overly-friendly companion, but she had to know. "Fubuki-san…"

"Hm?"

"Why is it in our assignment to get Duel Spirits?"

"Duel Spirits gives us power. They are a source of strength," he replied.

"Huh… Aren't our cards what give us power, not those wild Duel Spirits?"

"To tell the truth, I don't really understand myself," Fubuki said, scratching his cheek. "But that's what we are taught in class. So it must be true."

"…" Sui continued ahead.

"So, would you like to go out for an ice-cream after the field exam?"

"I haven't even passed the Quest," Sui said.

"Oh, think positive; you will. So, how about it?"

"…"

"Fine, I get it. It's because I'm Asuka's brother, isn't it?"

"…"

"But you shouldn't stay alone. I'll totally hook you up with someone cool!" Fubuki said.

"This is the well," Sui said.

"You could at least give me a reply," Fubuki grimaced. "Here."

Sui was handed what looked like a dream caller, feathers and all. She stared blankly at it. "You think this will work?"

"Of course it will!" Fubuki smiled.

"Won't the spirits get pissed?" Sui raised an eyebrow.

"Who would get angry at such delightful little thing?" Fubuki asked.

Sui shrugged. "Here goes nothing," and she activated the device. A second later, a vicious hiss came out of the well. A second more, and a spirit jumped out as well.

"Who's making such a racket?!" she said.

"Whoah, it's Otohime!" Fubuki said. "Nice to meet you, I'm the Blizzard Prince, Fubuki Tenjoin—" he bowed, but the spirit hissed at him.

"You'll pay for disturbing my rest!" she bitch-slapped him.

"Ow! That's no way to treat a prince!" Fubuki grabbed his cheek, even though he hadn't felt anything. "Why isn't my charm working on these women…?"

"Actually, I am your opponent," Sui said.

"Think you can defeat me?!" the humanoid Duel Spirit said. It resembled a red-haired girl without eyebrows.

"What the… Who do you think you are!" Sui said.

"My name is Otohime! Get your game ready!"

"Duel!" Sui said.

* * *

Duel Start!

Otohime: 4000 Life Points

Sui: 4000 Life Points

* * *

"My turn. Draw!" Sui said. _Shit… what a bad hand._ "I'll set two cards, and end my turn!"

"Is that all? It is my turn. Draw!"

* * *

Turn 2

Otohime: 4000 Life Points

Sui: 4000 Life Points

* * *

"I activate Mausoleum of the Emperor!"

"Shit… this is not good…" Sui mused.

"And I'll use its effect now! I pay 1000 Life Points to summon Dark Dust Spirit! Come and do my bidding!"

A ragged spirit with red skin and long white hair appeared on the field, making Sui flinch.

"I attack you directly! Prepare yourself!"

"Not so fast! I activate my Continuous Trap: Skull Zoma!"

A black bird from the dead appeared in Sui's field. (DEF 500)

"Try standing up against this! Dark Dust Spirit, attack anyway!"

"You gotta be kidding me…" Sui whispered.

The ominous black bird shattered under the spirit's attack.

"Skull Zoma's effect activates! It inflicts damage equal to the Attack points of the monster that destroyed it to my opponent."

"Ahhhhhhh!" (Otohime's Life Points 3000 - 800) "You'll pay for that, bitch! Turn end. And with this, Dark Dust Spirit returns to my hand."

"Before your turn ends, I'll activate my Continuous Trap: Skull Zoma!"

"Another?!"

A new black bird of doom appeared at Sui's side. (DEF 500)

"I'm on a roll!"

* * *

Turn 3

Otohime: 800 Life Points

Sui: 4000 Life Points

* * *

"I switch my Skull Zoma to Attack Mode. (ATK 1800) Skull Zoma, give the coup of grace to that sad spirit!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Otohime screamed as Skull Zoma gnawed her with its dark claws. (Otohime's Life Points 800- 0)

* * *

Otohime: 0 Life Points

Sui: 4000 Life Points

* * *

"…" Sui stared. "Is this it?"

"For me to lose to a human… How humiliating…" Otohime said. And then she jumped to her feet.

"What the… The bitch is running away!" Sui screamed as Otohime fled.

"Oh… This is when my own spirit comes in handy," Fubuki smiled.

"What?" Sui turned to him.

"Come on out, Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

A huge, fearsome dragon appeared in the air.

"B-bastards… You have Red Eyes as your spirit?!" the spirit said.

"Now, now, you better come with us like a good girl. You don't want old Red Eyes to get mad at you, now would you?" Fubuki smiled.

The spirit gulped. "…Fine! I'll go with you!"

In a beam of light, it disappeared into Sui's card holder.

"But I won't forget this humiliation!" she said before disappearing.

Sui let out a sigh. "Thank you, Fubuki-san."

"That's what an escort is for," he bowed slightly.

The word "escort" gave Sui an odd feeling, but she nodded nonetheless. Maybe Fubuki wasn't so bad…

"Is this it? It was so easy, I didn't even break a sweat," Sui was confused. Slowly, she took out her deck. "Otohime, go."

"What?! You're letting her go?!" Fubuki grimaced.

"If getting a spirit is so easy, I don't want this little bitch. We won't get along. Plus, she's useless."

"W-what?! You calling me useless?! I'll show you!" Otohime tried to bitch-slap Sui, but her hand went through her.

"Sticks and stones, dear Otohime," Sui smirked.

"I won't forget this. I won't!" Otohime disappeared.

Fubuki sighed. "So, all that work for nothing. What do you plan to do?"

Sui checked the hour. "There's still time. Let's go get another spirit." She checked her PDA. "There are two nearby."

"Is this how you pick men, too? No wonder you don't have a boyfriend," Fubuki said.

As per custom, Sui ignored him and walked to the nearest location. There was a small ghost with a bow.

"It's Skelengel!" Sui said. "Say, what kind of spirit this is? It looks like a good match for my Zombie deck."

"Actually, Skelengel may not look it, but it's a fairy," Fubuki said.

"Come, little fairy," Sui said.

"…" Skelengel seemed to stared at her, and readied its deck.

"Duel!" Sui said.

* * *

Duel Start!

Skelengel: 4000 Life Points

Sui: 4000 Life Points

* * *

"My turn. Draw!" Sui looked at her hand. "I activate the Continuous Spell Call of the Mummy. When I don't have any monster on my field, then once per turn, I can Special Summon a Zombie-type monster from my hand. I summon Vampire Lord, in Attack Mode." (ATK 2000) "Then I Set a monster. Done."

* * *

Turn 2

Skelengel: 4000 Life Points

Sui: 4000 Life Points

* * *

Skelengel drew a card and summoned Giant Orc to the field (ATK 2200)

"I didn't expect such a thing from a cutie like you," Sui said.

Giant Orc attacked Vampire Lord.

"Wah!" Sui covered her face as Vampire Lord was destroyed. (Sui's Life Points 4000 3800)

Skelengel set a card, and Giant Orc switched to Defense Mode. (DEF 0)

"My turn. Draw!"

* * *

Turn 3

Skelengel: 4000 Life Points

Sui: 3800 Life Points

* * *

"It's not very talkative, is it? I bet you are gonna keep this one," Fubuki said, arms crossed.

"Whatever. I sacrifice the Set monster to summon another Vampire Lord (ATK 2000). The Set monster happened to be Dandylion, so when it's sent to the cemetery, I Special Summon two Fluffy Tokens to the field. (DEF 0) Vampire Lord, attack Giant Orc!"

The vampire killed Giant Orc, but since it was in Defense Mode, Skelengel received no damage.

"It's your move."

* * *

Turn 4

Skelengel: 4000 Life Points

Sui: 3800 Life Points

* * *

Skelengel drew a card and then summoned Shining Angel. (ATK 1400) Shining Angel then destroyed one of the Fluffy Tokens.

It then activated Swords of Revealing Light.

"My move, right? Draw!"

* * *

Turn 5

Skelengel: 4000 Life Points

Sui: 3800 Life Points

* * *

Sui made a grimace at the Spell card, and activated one of her own. "I activate Book of Life. I can Special Summon one Zombie-type monster from my cemetery as I remove one monster from yours. Vampire Lord is back."

Now two vampire Lords sat in Sui's field, unable to attack.

"Your move."

* * *

Turn 6

Skelengel: 4000 Life Points

Sui: 3800 Life Points

* * *

Skelengel drew a card.

"Sui, I know you are having fun and all, but, I'm really sorry—you'll have to hurry if you want to do your assignment in time," Fubuki said.

"What?"

"In fact, you have exactly five minutes before 1530."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

"Hurry. Now."

"So much for trying to make me unwind!"

"Come on."

Skelengel summoned another Shining Angel, who in turn destroyed the other Fluffy Token.

"Huh, twin monsters are in fashion now, I see," Fubuki said.

Sui growled. "Is it my turn? I draw!"

* * *

Turn 7

Skelengel: 4000 Life Points

Sui: 3800 Life Points

* * *

 _Nothing to do here…_ "Turn end."

* * *

Turn 8

Skelengel: 4000 Life Points

Sui: 3800 Life Points

* * *

Apparently, Skelengel had nothing to do either after it drew a card. It Set a monster.

"Turn end? My turn, draw!"

* * *

Turn 9

Skelengel: 4000 Life Points

Sui: 3800 Life Points

* * *

"Hurry, only three minutes left!" Fubuki said.

"Stop making me nervous!" Sui screamed. "I set a monster, turn end! With this, I'm finally free!" She let out a sigh of relief as Swords of Revealing Light vanished from the field.

* * *

Turn 10

Skelengel: 4000 Life Points

Sui: 3800 Life Points

* * *

Skelengel drew a card and activated Nobleman of Crossout on Sui's Set monster.

"No!" she screamed. That was Penguin Soldier: her chance to get rid of the Shining Angels quickly!

Skelengel Flip Summoned Night Assailant (ATK 200) and destroyed one of the Vampire Lords. Then switched all Shining Angels to Defense Mode (DEF 800)

"My turn, draw!"

* * *

Turn 11

Skelengel: 4000 Life Points

Sui: 3800 Life Points

* * *

"Two minutes left!" Fubuki said.

"Vampire Lord's effect activates! When it is destroyed via a card effect, it can revive next Standby Phase!"

The vampire reappeared on the field.

"Battle! Die, Night Assailant!"

Vampire Lord destroyed the weak monster. (Skelengel's Life Points 4000 -2200)

"And its effect! Choose a Spell Card from your deck and toss it! Quickly!"

Slower than what Sui wanted, Skelengel sent Lightning Vortex to the cemetery.

"Vampire Lord! Kill the Shining Angel!"

Vampire Lord clawed one of the angels, but a similar one took his place (ATK 1400)

"Turn end!"

* * *

Turn 12

Skelengel: 2200 Life Points

Sui: 3800 Life Points

* * *

Skelengel drew a card, set another monster and switched Shining Angel to Defense Mode (DEF 800)

"My turn, draw!"

* * *

Turn 13

Skelengel: 2200 Life Points

Sui: 3800 Life Points

* * *

"I summon Pyramid Turtle, in Attack Mode!"

The earth roared as a giant turtle crawled from it. (ATK 1200)

"Pyramid Turtle, attack Shining Angel!"

The angel perished, and Marshmallow took its place. (ATK 300)

"What…? Are you letting me win…?" Sui said.

"Ten seconds left!" Fubuki said. "Hurry!"

"Vampire Lord, attack Marshmallow! While Marshmallow cannot be destroyed in battle, you'll still take damage!"

Vampire Lord clawed the fairy, which returned to its position. (Skelengel's Life Points 2200 - 500)

"Discard a Spell! Quickly!"

Some Spell was discarded, but Sui didn't look at it.

"Now! Vampire Lord, Attack Marshmallow!"

The other Vampire Lord administered its coup de grace to Skelengel. (Skelengel's Life Points 500 - 0)

* * *

Skelengel: 0 Life Points

Sui: 3800 Life Points

* * *

"Three… two… Oh! You won!" Fubuki jumped. "In the last second!"

"I… did it…" Sui dropped to her knees.

Fubuki watched as Skelengel turned into a ray of light and entered Sui's deck.

"Are you all right?" Fubuki asked.

Sui touched her chest and let out a sigh. "I think so… But it was so close…"

"Ahaha, I bet Otohime was having a field day watching you," Fubuki smiled.

"Aww…" Sui said. "I shouldn't have let her go…"

"Well, even if you didn't make it in time, I would have said you did catch a spirit before," Fubuki smiled.

"But Skelengel… It let me win, did it…?"

"I don't think so," Fubuki smiled, sweatdropping. "I believe it ran out of Special Summons, so it had to put whatever."

"Sigh… Let's hope it's as you say."

"Now," Fubuki offered her his hand. "Let's go. We need to make it to Academia before 1600."

"…" Sui stood up on her own.

"You know, I love to see you duel. It's the only time when you actually open up and look alive."

"…Whatever," Sui started to walk back. She took out her deck, and hiding it from Fubuki, she removed Marshmallow from it.

Fubuki followed her. Some minutes later, Sui broke the silence.

"Fubuki-san."

"Yes?"

She turned to him for a moment. "Thank you."

"Welcome, Sui," he smiled.

To be continued!

Zephyr: Ha ha! Next chapter is the field exam, where Sui and a handful of others will fight in actual combat for the first time. Who will be her companions? Hint: one Osiris Red, one Ra Yellow and one Obelisk Blue… and perhaps we'll meet some others along the way! See ya next time!


	2. Game On!

Zephyr: Whew, it's been a long time! Took me a while to adapt to my full-time job, and this is long overdue. You'll hopefully see more of me more often now!

To guest: Thank you! Sui and Johan make quite a clumsy and funny pair.

To mintlita: I do not agree on 90% of your review, most especially the "Manjoume totally can't fall in love and be happy with a girl that's 10,000 times better for him (pun intended) because there's somehow, somewhere, some rule set in stone that he HAS to love Asuka only, even in an AU" part.

However, I feel there's something I need to clarify: In my country, people kiss each other in the cheek all the time, even among men, it's nothing special. "A pat in the back" would read as extremely cold, Sui-level cold, kinda as in "you're a little disgusting, so I wouldn't kiss you". We descend from Europeans, and Johan is European too, so it's not so out of line. This is an AU in no real country, so whichever way will work anyway. My intention was something along the lines of "ah, he gave me a kiss. It was kinda close to the mouth, though. Was it intentional…?"

Thank you for taking some precious time to read and review though.

And now, everyone, enjoy chapter 2! We're going to war!

* * *

 _ **Final Fantasy GX**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Game On!**_

* * *

Sui and Fubuki's heels echoed loudly in the Academia Hall, as they made their way to an expecting Professor Chronos.

A group of duelists was surrounding him.

"You did the Duel Spirit Quest in time, I see," he said.

Sui nodded.

"It's 1600. Time to announce the last squad deployment for the field exam. Let's see, Sui, you'll be with—"

"Eeeek!" Thanks to her extensive physical training, Sui was able to duck in time to avoid being hit by a flying Duel Disk. The disk, however, hit Chronos in the face.

"Arrrrrgh! You did this, Dropout Boy!"

"Ahahaha… It was meant to be a greeting to Sui, but—I'm sorry, Chronos-sensei!"

"What kind of greeting that is… Chronos-sensei! Don't tell me he will be my squad teammate!" Sui panicked.

"Yes! And I'll see him take the most dangerous part of the mission!" Chronos growled.

"Aw, that's not fair! I apologized, didn't I!" Judai Yuki pouted.

"Sui, you'll be with Dropout Boy here, and with Tyranno Kenzan!"

Sui turned her head to see an athletic-looking fellow smile at them.

 _That musclehead? How can I expect to pass the exam if I'm teamed up with these two…?_ Sui panicked. Then she turned to Chronos. "Can't I switch members?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible. A Duel Soldier must learn to work with all kinds of people."

"…I understand," Sui let her head hang.

"So, good to be working with you!" Kenzan said, wiping his hand on his pants, and then offered it to Sui. She didn't reciprocate, and after a while, Kenzan got tired and lowered his arm.

"You don't get along with people, do you-don? Everybody knows you don't see eye to eye with Asuka-saurus."

"…None of your business."

"I heard she beat you up pretty good this morning!" Judai smiled. Sui dedicated him a sour look.

"We were not fighting. We were training. Something you should do more yourself."

"Whoooo…" Judai whistled.

"I betcha you don't actually think that way-saurus."

"Speaking of Signora Asuka—she's the squad leader."

Sui startled. _"What!"_

That moment, Asuka made her way out of the crowd, as Sui gawked. As usual, she was followed by her flunkies Junko and Momoe.

"Why was Asuka assigned as leader!" Sui screamed.

"Signora Asuka, please try to cope with this unruly bunch."

"Will do, Chronos-sensei. They are not a problem. I can totally handle them."

"Sure, Asuka can handle anything—including the four cream sandwiches she downed this morning," Sui smirked.

"What—How dare you!" Junko and Momoe said.

"The field exam will be good to burn some calories," Sui winked.

Asuka muttered something under her breath. It didn't sound pleasant. "Put her on the list," she told the other two female duelists.

 _List?_

"Teamwork is of utmost importance-nanone. Now then—"

"Is everyone here?"

Heads turned as Duel Academia's principal Samejima walked to them.

 _Oh, so the Principal came to see us off. How nice of him._

"How's everyone doing? This exam will involve four people squads, from A to D. You will be proceeding to an actual battlefield. Obviously, the battles are for real. Are you up to it?"

Samejima pointed to one of the squads. "You will be accompanied by a group of actual Duel Soldiers. Should you fail, these Obelisk Blue elites will get the job done. They always do." He shrugged. "Well, that's one less worry in your mind. The pride of Duel Academia—the Duel Soldiers! Do your best to become one of them! Fame, honor and glory—it's all for you! Learn from them, obey their commands and accomplish the mission! Prove yourself worthy of becoming a Duel Soldier! Best of luck to you!"

The students thanked him and left. Sui gave him a lingering look before leaving.

"We've yet to have a Zombie deck specialist among the Duel Soldiers elite… I hope you pass the exam," she heard the principal say.

"Thank you…" she hastened away.

* * *

Sui was a bit nervous as she entered the submarine supposed to carry them to their destination. It was a huge ship, and she was to share one of the rooms with her squad.

They took place in it, Judai at Sui's side while Kenzan and Asuka in the opposite seat.

"Yo, Sui, so you took the Duel Quest exam just now, right? What spirit did you get?" Judai beamed.

"…"

"C'mon, tell me."

"…"

"Tch! Fine!" Judai crossed his arms, sulkily.

"…" Sui didn't move.

"Why do you have to be this way?!"

"…"

Meanwhile, Kenzan stood up and started practicing fist fighting moves.

"Stop that," Asuka said. "If you need practice, you should have practiced earlier."

"…" Kenzan sat on his seat again.

That moment, they were summoned to the war room. They left the cabin. There were Fubuki, Chronos and more people.

"Hi," one of the Duel Soldiers, with a rather forgettable face, said. "Nice to meet you. I am Daichi Misawa, and I will brief you in this mission."

They all took seat, as Misawa walked to the side of a large screen. "Everyone ready? Our mission is to help the city of Dice, which stands between West and North Academia. This help request came from North Academia itself."

"I heard that West Academia had been up to no good for a while now-don," Kenzan whispered.

"Be quiet and listen," Asuka said.

"Yes, ma'am…"

"The battle has lasted for 72 hours now. 49 hours into the battle, the North Academia forces abandoned their position in the inner city. Currently, they are reorganizing their troops after retreating into the nearby mountains. However, they are losing the battle in the mountain region. Our mission is to eliminate the remaining army in the city and liberate the region. Afterwards, Duel Soldiers will intercept any West Academia forces trying to make their way into the city from the mountains. The order to withdraw takes priority. Do not forget."

"I was expecting something else…" Asuka said.

"Woot! Sounds exciting!" Judai cheered.

"We're almost there. We anticipate a battle as soon as we disembark. Get ready," Misawa said.

The submarine refloated and accelerated, breaking the beach surf as it arrived.

"I gotta go see this!" Judai ran to the submarine's roof, followed by Kenzan, and screamed as the water splashed them. "Woot! This is so great!"

"Wooo-hoooo!" Kenzan screamed.

"We'll be arriving in a couple of minutes. Shake off the childishness and get ready," Asuka said, appearing behind them.

Sui, meanwhile, remained at Misawa's side, heart pounding in her throat as the fated hour of her first real battle reached her menacingly. She directed a nervous glance at her teammates as they rejoined her.

The submarine swiftly landed. In an instant, the whole Duel Academia force jumped from the submarine and onto the land.

"Okay, you squad D! You are to secure the plaza! Have your Duel Spirits ready!" Misawa said. The four students nodded and rushed to the appointed place.

"Let's get a move on," Asuka said. They ran off through a couple of blocks among their soldier peers, and when they climbed to a wall, they met face to face with people in brown—the West Academia soldiers!

"Elite forces from Duel Academia?!" they exclaimed.

"Leave this to me!" Kenzan exclaimed.

"Duel!"

* * *

Duel Start!

Tyranno Kenzan: 4000 Life Points

West Academia Soldier: 4000 Life Points

* * *

"I wonder what kind of deck will the soldier use!" Judai said, eyes shining.

"You don't even know _that_?!" Asuka asked, unbelieving.

"Why should I?" Judai shrugged.

"…" Sui said nothing.

"West Academia specializes in elemental decks, typically fire. Some of the elite use Poison decks as well," Asuka said.

"Heee… Interesting," Judai placed a hand on his chin.

"How can you take a field exam without studying anything!" Asuka said.

"Sorry!" Judai sweatdropped.

"My turn, draw!" the soldier said. "I set one monster face-down, and then set two cards face down. Turn end!"

"That all? My turn. Draw-don!"

Turn 2

Tyranno Kenzan: 4000 Life Points

West Academia Soldier: 4000 Life Points

"I Special Summon Gilasaurus-don." A nimble raptor appeared in the field. (ATK 1400) "And then I Normal Summon Giant Rat." A huge rat with a skull on its hands showed up at the dinosaur's side. (ATK 1450) "And now for the action! Gilasaurus! Attack-don!"

"Too easy! I activate Nightmare Wheel!" the soldier revealed a trap. "Your monster can't attack anymore."

"I still can attack you with my other monster! Giant Rat, go!"

The monstrous rat attacked the face-down card, resulting in Flame Sprite destroyed (DEF 200)

"I Set two cards. Turn end-don."

"My turn. Draw!"

Turn 3

Tyranno Kenzan: 4000 Life Points

West Academia Soldier: 4000 Life Points

"And now for Nightmare Wheel's effect: you receive 500 points of damage on each of my Standby Phases!"

"Argh!" (Tyranno Kenzan's Life Points: 4000 - 3500)

"And I Set two cards."

"This looks like a stall and burn deck," Sui mused under her breath.

"Turn end."

"That's it? My turn. Draw-don!"

Turn 4

Tyranno Kenzan: 3500 Life Points

West Academia Soldier: 4000 Life Points

"Trap card, open!" the soldier said. "I Activate Backfire! For each of my monsters that get destroyed, you take 500 points of damage!"

"I see, so this is how West Academia Soldiers fight," Judai nodded. "Do your best, Kenzan!"

"Heh, no prob," Kenzan made a V sign to Judai. "He's gonna need so much more than this to take me down! I sacrifice Giant Rat and Gilasaurus to summon Ultimate Tyranno!" (ATK 3000).

"And with this, Nightmare Wheel is no more," Asuka said. "Looks like he can think once in a while."

"Ultimate Tyranno! Attack!"

"How dumb… I activate another Nightmare Wheel!" the soldier said. A restraint device appeared around Ultimate Tyranno.

"Back to square one!" Judai pouted.

"Heh, you fell twice for the same trick! How sad," the West Academia soldier smirked.

"Shit… I activate The Shallow Grave. This brings back both Gilasaurus and Fire Sprite to the field, in face-down Defense Mode. I end my turn with this."

"My turn. Draw!"

Turn 5

Tyranno Kenzan: 3500 Life Points

West Academia Soldier: 4000 Life Points

"Nightmare Wheel's effect is activated: 500 points of damage!"

"Argh!" (Tyranno Kenzan's Life Points: 3500 - 3000)

"And now I Flip Summon Raging Flame Sprite into Attack Mode." (ATK 100) "Raging Flame Sprite, Direct Attack!"

"That Sprite is quite troublesome… He'd better get rid of it fast," Asuka said.

The tiny elf leaped to attack Kenzan, but a card stopped him.

"My Trap activates: Dimensional Prison! Your Raging Flame Sprite is removed from the game," Kenzan smirked.

"Ugh… Turn end."

"My turn. Draw!"

Turn 6

Tyranno Kenzan: 3000 Life Points

West Academia Soldier: 4000 Life Points

 _This can't go on… It looks like an innocent game, but I can't attack, and I'm the only one losing Life Points-saurus!_ Kenzan thought, gritting his teeth. "I Sacrifice both Ultimate Tyranno and Gilasaurus to summon Super Conductor Tyranno, in Attack Mode!"

Another great dinosaur appeared in the field with an earth-shaking loud roar (ATK 3300)

"Great… but there are more Traps laid. He won't pull it off," Asuka said.

"That's right. Trap activation: Begone, Knave!"

"How dirty!" Judai jumped.

"He will manage to attack, but Super Conductor Tyranno will return to his hand after it, leaving the field open," Asuka said.

"I was waiting for something like this," Kenzan suddenly said, straightening.

"What…?"

"That's right, Asuka…But our Duel Spirits give us strength. And this is the time!" Kenzan smiled.

"Wh-what…?" the soldier flinched. "Duel Spirits? The rumored weapon of Duel Academia?"

"That's right! And when a Duel Spirit has joined us, we can summon it to the field, under any circumstances!" He lifted a hand. His eyes become strangely reptilian. "Glory of the Jurassic Ages! Come to my field and squash my enemy! I summon you, Dark Tyranno!"

In a flash of light from above, a huge brown dinosaur appeared, lifting feathers from the floor. (Dark Tyranno's Attack Points: 2600)

"Super Conductor Tyranno! Dark Tyranno! Attack him both at once! JURASSIC RAGE!"

"AAAh!" the soldier fell back as both monsters hit him with their huge might.

* * *

Tyranno Kenzan: 3000 Life Points

West Academia Soldier: 0 Life Points

* * *

"Great, Kenzan!" Judai jumped in the air, arms up.

"Let's go. We still have ways to go to the plaza," Asuka said.

"We have to be careful-saurus! That guy was no pushover! I wasn't expecting to pull out my Duel Spirit for the likes of him!"

"Yeah…" Sui mumbled.

All of them ran to the plaza, as more Duel Soldier candidates secured the area.

"Hey, have you seen any more West Academia soldiers around?" Judai asked one of them.

"Arrrrgh! Don't speak to me! You'll make me lose points!" he growled.

"Sorry!" Judai scampered away.

When they finally arrived to the plaza, it was empty. The lone clock melancholically signaled the hour.

"Nobody around…?" Kenzan asked.

"Scout the area for enemies," Asuka told Sui and Judai.

 _Damn… I hate taking orders from her…_ Sui thought.

"Let's go," and Sui followed Judai around as he swept the area. Suddenly, a West Academia soldier jumped to them from behind the bushes.

"Waaah!" Sui and Judai parried him, each to one of his sides.

"This one's mine!"

* * *

Duel Start!

Judai: 4000 Life Points

West Academia Soldier: 4000 Life Points

* * *

"My turn. Draw!" Judai drew a card. "From my hand, I activate the effect of Neo Space Pathfinder. I can send it to the cemetery in order to add a 'Neo Space' card to my hand. And I activate Neo Space!"

A mysterious iridescent space took over the field.

"How pretty…" Sui mused, more interested in the swirling rainbow colors than in the actual duel.

"Next, I summon Elemental Hero Neos Alius, in Attack Mode."

A young warrior in a shimmering silver suit appeared in the field. (ATK 1900).

"Then I set a card. Turn end!"

"My turn," the West Academia soldier said. "Draw!"

Turn 2

Judai: 4000 Life Points

West Academia Soldier: 4000 Life Points

"So you like playing fields? Here's one much better," the crystalline space dissolved as the scenery changed to one of a volcano. "I activate Molten Destruction! All Fire monsters' attack raise by 500 points, while their defense decreases by 400. Next, I activate Swords of Revealing Light. You can't attack for three turns. I set a card. Turn end."

"He sure got one-upped quickly, Asuka said.

"…" Sui said nothing.

A small sweatdrop ran down Judai's temple. "My turn. Draw!"

Turn 3

Judai: 4000 Life Points

West Academia Soldier: 4000 Life Points

"I set another card, and end my turn."

"My turn, draw!"

Turn 4

Judai: 4000 Life Points

West Academia Soldier: 4000 Life Points

"I activate Tri-Blaze Accelerator. Turn end."

"My turn. Draw!"

Turn 5

Judai: 4000 Life Points

West Academia Soldier: 4000 Life Points

"Oh, sweet," Judai smiled at his draw. "I activate the spell 'Reinforcement of the Army'. I can add a Warrior-type monster from my deck to my hand. I choose Elemental Hero Stratos. Then, I shuffle my deck. I summon Stratos to the field!"

A winged Elemental Hero took place next to Neos Alius. (ATK 1800).

"I activate the effect of Elemental Hero Stratos! When I summon it, I can add an Elemental Hero to my hand. I choose Elemental Hero Neos," he said, showing the card to his opponent. "Turn end."

"My turn. Draw!"

Turn 6

Judai: 4000 Life Points

West Academia Soldier: 4000 Life Points

"I summon Volcanic Slicer to the field (ATK 1800). Thanks to Molten Destruction, its attack increases!" (Volcanic Slicer's ATK 1800 2300) Volcanic Slicer, attack Neos Alius!"

"Reverse card, open! Sakuretsu Armor! The attacking monster gets destroyed!"

"Ugh," the soldier grimaced as his monster blew to pieces. "But as long as Molten Destruction is in the field, anything I summon will be more powerful than what you do! I set two cards. Turn end."

"What's the deal with this guy-don?" Kenzan asked.

"…" Sui said nothing.

"My turn. Draw!"

Turn 7

Judai: 4000 Life Points

West Academia Soldier: 4000 Life Points

"Finally," Judai made a sly smile. "I sacrifice Neos Alius and Stratos to summon Elemental Hero Neos to the field!"

Judai's ace monster appeared in the field, his silver armor shining brightly. (ATK 2500)

"Wait, isn't that one of Judai's Duel Spirits? Why did he summon him normally, when he could have just summoned him any time without requirements?"

"Summoning your own Duel Spirit that way has a hefty handicap. You know that, right?" Sui said.

"Oh, right-don," Kenzan said, dejected.

 _I don't think I'll ever summon mine,_ Sui thought. _And you're just too impulsive, dude._

"Next, I activate O - Oversoul! When I have an Elemental Hero on the field, I can Special Summon another Elemental Hero from the cemetery! Come back, Elemental Hero Neos Alius!"

Looking like a younger version of Neos, Alius took position near him. (ATK 1900).

"And one more! R – Righteous Justice! With an Elemental Hero in my field, I can destroy one of your traps or spells! I'm glad to get rid of your Swords of Revealing Light!" the trapping light vanished in faint glowing spheres.

He made a large gesture with his arm. "Neos! Alius! Attack him directly! DOUBLE WRATH OF NEOS!"

"What!" Asuka gawked. "There's plenty of set cards!"

"They are all a bluff," Judai smirked. "This guy looked like he had something going on… but his strategy is as simple as it can be!"

"Aaaaaargh!" the Duel Soldier screamed as his Life points were deleted in an instant.

* * *

Judai: 4000 Life Points

West Academia Soldier: 0 Life Points

* * *

"I think that's all of them," Sui said.

"Why can't they just come out and say they want to duel? Ambushing us like that… Damn that guy…" Judai mused.

Sui returned to Asuka's side, reluctantly followed by Judai.

"Well then, we're on standby until the enemy comes. What a waste…" Asuka folded her arms.

Judai dedicated himself to check his deck, Kenzan to shadow-fight, and Asuka simply leaned over a pillar. Sui aimlessly walked around, taking glances of the deserted city. It looked like a very nice place. Before the West Academy army stroke, it must have been a very nice place to live. In front of them was a quaint café, and she remembered seeing some nice shop windows on the way there.

A nice, quiet place… There was some itching inside her heart to live in a place like that—but she knew it just would not happen for her. War was her way of living. And war was everywhere. There was no way around it.

"Still keeping us…?" Asuka said.

"Damn, I so want a snack," Judai said, placing his arms behind his neck.

 _Damn you… Now I want a snack too…_ Sui frowned.

Asuka snorted and took position somewhere else.

 _Sure, you don't want a snack after so many cream sandwiches._

"Can we go to that café? Pretty please, Asukaaaaa…?" Judai made a puppy face.

"I wonder if they have good steak?" Kenzan asked.

"The civilians are not there. Would you be running a café when there is a war in the street?" Asuka asked.

"Aww, man… I'm totally gonna eat up until I burst tonight," Judai pouted.

That moment, a bunch of West Academia soldiers rushed to a nearby street. The four immediately seeked cover, and peered at them. They stood at the plaza, and looked around. Then they took off to a small side street.

"What are they doing…?" Asuka whispered.

"What's that place they're hushing to-saurus?"

Asuka waited until they were out of sight. "Our next destination."

"But that's against orders!" Kenzan complained.

"What are we here for if not to drive off those West Academia soldiers?" Asuka frowned.

"Sui!" Kenzan cried.

Sui walked a couple steps away. "I can't help it. We have to follow the leader's orders." _Unfortunately…_

Asuka turned to her. "Leader's orders?" She walked to Sui's side. "C'mon, you just want to go out and wreak some havoc, don't you?"

Sui gave her an unamused look. "It's a good opportunity to test my training. After all, it's thanks to you. If I can face you, then no dumb West Academia soldier should be a match for me."

"Sure. You'll thank me when the time comes," Asuka snorted.

"What the hell… I thought you guys didn't get along? You're, like, all buddy-buddy now," Judai said.

"That's all good and all, but this is a field exam. We won't pass if we don't stick to orders, you know," Kenzan said.

"Then you stay here. I don't need your help anyway," Asuka said.

"If we go, let's hurry," Sui said.

"The enemy is heading for the facility. Only we, squad D, know of their position. We are to secure the summit."

"Right," Sui said.

"Damn… Fine!" Judai growled. "I can totally see Chronos-sensei chewing me off for this!"

"Don't leave me behind-don!" Kenzan exclaimed.

To be continued!


	3. Hard Climbs

Zephyr: Back pretty soon!

To Generalhyna: Thank you! Haven't even thought of it, but getting OCs to join the fight could be a cool idea. The whole gang is going to join the fight eventually, so why not OCs? I'm willing to hear your idea.

And now, everyone, enjoy chapter 3!

Final Fantasy GX

Chapter 3: Hard Climbs

"What is that place we're heading to?" Judai asked.

"You didn't even study the map of the city?!" Asuka screamed.

"Well, no! Why should I?!"

Asuka shook her head, and made an exasperated sigh.

"That is the tower of Dice, isn't it?" Kenzan asked.

"Very good, Kenzan. I see you know how to use the PDA," Asuka said.

"We're way off," Sui said.

"We'll pass with flying colors once they see what we accomplished. Come on," Asuka said.

They subtly followed the soldiers until the tower was in sight, taking a road circling a hill behind the city. There were absolutely no buildings around, just nature in the wild. They found a top of a slope from where they could observe the entrance of the tower.

"Tell the Lord we'll have it up and running in no time," one soldier saluted another and left.

"Why would soldiers be heading to the abandoned tower? It's been sealed for ages, if memory serves," Sui said.

"That's what we're going to find out," Asuka said. "Hush."

They all hid behind the trees until the soldiers cleared the area. One of them had left; the others had gone up the tower.

"We need to stop them before they manage to accomplish whatever they are trying," Asuka said. "The battles are going to be intense now."

"I'm totally up for it!" Judai cheered.

"Bring it on-don!" Kenzan said.

"…" Sui said nothing.

"What is it? You scared?" Asuka teased.

Sui looked away. "…I don't know. I try not to think about it."

"There's no way to be scared. Battles are great. The way I see them, with each of them I win, I am one step closer to fulfilling my goal," Asuka said.

"What? Your goal?!" Sui grimaced.

"You have them too, right?"

"…" Sui looked away again.

"Hey! What? What goal?" Judai asked.

Asuka ignored him and walked away.

"H-hey…?!" Kenzan gawked.

"Oh! There you are!" a voice said. And then a scream.

And next thing Sui knew, she was lying under a very handsome boy. Just like some hours earlier.

"Haha! It's kinda… we are supposed to be this way," Johan smiled.

Wh-what?! Sui blushed a beet red.

"Sorry! I tripped when climbing the rocks… But it wasn't so bad, was it? Hehehehe," Johan quickly stood up.

 _Is he doing this on purpose…?_ Sui stared at the boy.

"Oh, that's right! I almost forgot… I have a message for the squad leader Asuka… where is she?"

Sui looked around and pointed to the very far away figure of Asuka, who was already dueling some West Academia soldier. A large space and an eight-yards tall slope separated them now.

"Sigh… This sure is tough… Squad leader Asukaaaaaaaaa! I have a message for you!" Johan jumped down the eight-yards slope.

"Whoah!" Sui screamed.

"We have to follow! Yeah!" Judai jumped down as well.

"Geronimooooo!" Kenzan followed.

"…" Sui remained in place, frozen.

"What are you waiting for, Sui? Come on!" Judai waved.

"…" Sui graciously walked around the cliff, following the path to the tower. It took her a minute, but it irked her companions.

"What a wuss you are!" Kenzan said.

"Yeah! Jumping down is much quicker!" Judai said.

"Yeah, and a much quicker way to get a sprain," Sui nodded.

"I don't want to hear that from someone who gets into fist fights every day," Judai looked away.

"Hah! He got you good," Kenzan guffawed.

"Whatever," Sui said.

"The leader already entered the tower. We have to follow!" Johan said.

"Actually, we were not given any order," Sui said.

"I got a priority order. So you better follow me," Johan said.

"Fine," Sui said. "Let's go."

The inner structure of the tower was a metallic skeleton featuring an elevator that ran all the way up to the top. It looked like all the operations were conducted there. Asuka was nowhere to be seen.

Swallowing a gulp, Sui rode the perilous elevator with her companions, trying not to show her fear.

"Wait a sec… I just remembered something!" Sui frowned.

"Hm, yeah? What?" Johan asked.

"This tower… Wasn't it an abandoned project by Kaiba Corporation? Their idea of making another Kaiba Tower here in Dice City?"

"I kinda remember something like that, yeah," Judai said.

"Then why wasn't this completed?"

But her companions were none the wiser.

"Thinking about it… It is quite possible this tower has means of communication with the actual Kaiba Tower in Domino City."

Her companions hadn't thought so far ahead. Sui sighed. Out of her classmates, only Asuka was a match for her when it came to thinking. Sui mulled about this thought briefly as the elevator finished its climb.

* * *

"Whoah, we're sooooo high up!" Judai said, looking around.

Sui's cheeks turned red, and she diverted her attention to somewhere above her. The place they had arrived to was at least half mile above ground level, just a metallic structure in the open air. One strong gust and they could all be swept away!

"Bring me more cable, bitch!" a voice said. It was a large man in some uniform that appeared to show a high rank.

"Yes, sir," the bitch said, and walked to some tiny tool hut built near the elevator.

"What a way to treat your subordinates," Sui said.

The man startled and turned around. "Who the hell are you!"

Judai raised a fist. "We're Duel Academia Soldiers, here to fight for justice!"

"And where the hell are you from?" Sui narrowed her eyes.

"Eh?" Judai turned to her. "Of course, he's a West Academia sold—Ah!" he startled, noticing the unfamiliar uniform—uniform that didn't belong to any of the five Academias. "Where the hell are you from, indeed!"

"Bitch! Give me a hand with these-!" the man screamed.

"Skeeeee!"

A phenomenal scream froze everyone. The slow, painful batting of wings—large wings—broke the monotone of winds blowing.

They gawked as they looked up. A creature descended on them, making such gusts with its wings that threatened to sweep them off the structure.

"Aaaaaaaaargh!" the man in the strange uniform was swept off the structure and to the open air.

"Ah!" Sui said, as she was swept back. She managed to tangle her feet on one of the bars that surrounded the elevator.

"H-help!" Judai said, desperately trying to grasp on the floor.

"W-we'll be blown away!" Kenzan cried.

"Argh!" with all his might, Johan made a leap forward. "Stop doing this! I'll duel you!"

"Why not," the creature landed on the metallic floor. "Either way, you'll pay for entering my territory."

"Argh!" Johan crouched as a strong wind blew from his left side.

 _Dammit,_ Sui thought. "J-Johan! I'm the only one who has a secure position. Let me battle it!"

"It's okay. It's not a strong monster. I'll be done in a couple turns."

"J-Johan!" Sui cried. _W-we'll die if we don't win…_ "Let me lend you my strength too!"

"All right. Let's get rid of this beast together!"

"Duel!"

* * *

Duel Start!

Harpie Queen: 4000 Life Points

Johan & Sui: 4000 Life Points

* * *

"My turn. Draw!" Sui said. "I set two cards. Turn end."

"My turn. Draw!"

Turn 2

Harpie Queen: 4000 Life Points

Johan & Sui: 4000 Life Points

"From my hand, here's a Field Spell! Harpies' Hunting Ground!" the field was assaulted with winds from everywhere as the Field Spell took place.

"Argh!" Johan said, starting to lose ground.

"Johan! Take my hand-!" Sui said, stretching from her position. Johan stumbled back, landing against her.

"Uh… sorry," he said, cheeks red.

"No… Hold onto me if you don't wanna fall," Sui said, cheeks equally red.

"My bad," he said, turning his head away as Sui locked him in place with her limbs.

She blushed. _Uh… he looks quite thin, but he feels… really muscular,_ she thought, face red.

"I set two cards, and end my turn," she said, but Sui interrupted her.

"Before your turn ends, I activate my Continuous Trap: Skull Zoma! I Special Summon Skull Zoma to the field, but it needs to be in Defense Mode for now."

The cadaverous bird took place in Sui's field. (DEF 500)

"My turn," Johan said, holding onto Sui with just his legs so he could play. "Draw!"

Turn 3

Harpie Queen: 4000 Life Points

Johan & Sui: 4000 Life Points

"I summon Sapphire Pegasus in Attack Mode," Johan said.

A beautiful white pegasus took place at the side of the black bird. (ATK 1800)

"I activate its effect. I can place one Gem Beast on the Spells and Traps zone. I choose Topaz Tiger. And I switch Skull Zoma to Attack Mode as well."

The bird stood up, defiantly dangerous. (ATK 1800)

"Battle! Direct Attack!"

Both black and white monsters attacked Harpy Queen directly.

"Arrrrgh!" (Harpy Queen's Life Points 4000 - 400)

"Yes! Go, guys!" Judai said.

"You got this in the bag!" Kenzan said.

 _No… In my experience, a Harpie deck can easily survive many turns with as low as 100 Life Points… No letting our guard down now!_ Sui thought.

"Turn end!"

"My turn. Draw!"

Turn 4

Harpie Queen: 400 Life Points

Johan & Sui: 4000 Life Points

"I summon Harpie Queen in Attack Mode. This card's name can be treated as 'Harpie Lady'."

A green haired harpy descended on the field, exact replica of the player (ATK 1900)

"That lets me activate Harpie's Hunting Ground's effect: when a Harpie Lady is summoned, I can destroy one Trap or Spell. Begone, Skull Zoma! The air belongs to us Harpies!"

"Shit…" Sui mused as Skull Zoma vanished from the field.

"And thanks to the Field Spell, its attack raises by 200 points!" (Harpy Queen's ATK 1900 - 2100)

"Let us attain supremacy over the air! Harpie Queen, obliterate that winged beast!"

"Damn,"(Johan and Sui's Life Points: 4000 - 3700) Johan said as Sapphire Pegasus returned to a pure blue crystallized form. "I activate its effect! It remains as a gem in my Traps and Spells zone!"

"I set one card, and end my turn."

 _And so it begins,_ Sui thought. _Harpie decks' nightmare: everything one plays or sets in the Spells and Traps zone will be promptly destroyed._ "My turn," Sui said, needing to release Johan to play. "Draw!"

Turn 5

Harpie Queen: 400 Life Points

Johan & Sui: 3700 Life Points

"Ah!" another gust of wind made Johan stumble back, grabbing Sui with all his might. The proximity of his warm body made it even harder to think for her.

Sui stared at her hand. _Damn… Nothing to beat that twenty-one hundred attack monster… I really don't want to play defensive in such a situation… I need to win, and win fast!_

She looked up, finding Johan a couple inches from her face. He looked at her, and made a mischievous smile. And next, he kissed her ear.

"H-hey? What are you doing…?" Kenzan gawked.

"Hey, stop doing that," Harpie Queen said. "If you're going to make out, then share!"

 _W-what a slut…_ "Never mind, I got it," Sui said, in a composed voice. "I set a monster and a card face down, and end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!"

Turn 6

Harpie Queen: 400 Life Points

Johan & Sui: 3700 Life Points

"I summon Harpie Lady 1, in Attack Mode." A fuchsia-haired harpie appeared in the field. (ATK 1300 - 1500) "All Wind monsters gain 300 Attack Points." (Harpie Queen's Attack Points 2100 - 2400) (Harpie Lady 1's Attack Points 1500 - 1800) And the Field Spell effect: one of your Traps and Spells gets destroyed. Blow up the card you lastly set!"

"No!" Sui screamed. "I activate Solemn Judgment: by paying half of my Life Points (Johan & Sui's Life Points: 3700 - 1850) I negate the activation of that card and destroy it!" Harpies' Hunting Ground disappeared, much to all the humans' relief.

Sui narrowed her eyes. "With this, the harpies' attack go down as well."

"Hmph. Why go so far to protect that set card? Anyway, don't think it's the only card of that kind I have. I send Harpie Queen from my hand to the cemetery to add Harpie's Hunting Ground to my hand. And now to the field!"

"Arrrgh!" Sui gawked as the accursed Field Spell returned to the field, also restoring the harpies' attack.

"Harpie Queen, attack her face-down monster!"

The card was flipped and revealed Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower (DEF 1500), which was promptly defeated.

"Harpie Lady 1! Direct Attack!"

"Argh!" (Johan and Sui's Life Points: 1850 - 50)

"Phew… lucky…" Johan sighed.

"Haha, only a little more," Harpie Queen smiled. "Turn end."

"Phew… I did it… Johan… it's up to you now…" Sui muttered.

"Leave it to me," Johan said. "My turn. Draw!"

Turn 7

Harpie Queen: 400 Life Points

Johan & Sui: 50 Life Points

"Let us show you who is the true master of the winds," Sui said.

"Huh? What? Don't make me laugh. What can you even do?" Harpie Queen smirked.

"Now's the time to show you some real power of the wind," Johan said. "Here's what we fought with all our might to protect, and it's going to blow on you!"

A hurricane blew all over Harpie Queen's field, sweeping all her Spells and Traps away. (Harpie Queen's Attack Points: 2400 - 2200) (Harpie Lady 1's Attack Points 1800 - 1600)

"Wh-what?"

"Giant Trunade—her card, guarded by my Solemn Judgment, and your demise!"

"Haha, so what? You may have blown away my cards, but I'll play them again next turn. Just see in front of your eyes: you got two Harpies to beat before you get to me."

"That's what you think," Johan said.

"Wha—"

"I summon Gem Beast – Amethyst Cat, in Attack Mode!"

A large mountain cat in some iridescent pink fur appeared in the field, her collar gleaming. (ATK 1200)

"A little short on attack, isn't she?" Harpie Queen smirked.

"Is that so? Maybe, if it wasn't for her special effect."

Her smile disappeared from her face. "What…?"

"By halving her Attack Points (Amethyst Cat's Attack Points: 1200 600) I can attack you directly."

"Oh, no…!" Harpie Queen made a step back.

"Amethyst Cat! Finish her off! AMETHYST NAIL!"

The pink feline jumped over the Queen, wildly scratching her at her leisure.

* * *

Harpie Queen: 0 Life Points

Johan & Sui: 50 Life Points

* * *

"Yeeeees! Well done!" Judai cheered.

"It was… quite close-don."

"We did it!" Johan said.

Sui sighed. "Lucky I managed to hear your whisper in my ear…" She took a glance at the field. Amethyst Cat gave her some sharp look that clearly meant "Aren't you feeling up Johan a little too much?" before disappearing.

"'Grats… Though you looked like you really had fun," Kenzan said, face quite somber.

"Ehehehehe," Johan scratched the nape of his neck.

"Whatever," Sui said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" a voice said. They turned to the elevator as Asuka climbed out of it.

"Ah! Aren't you squad leader Asuka? I am a messenger, and have a priority order," Johan said.

"Yes?"

Johan lifted a finger as he recited, _All Duel Soldiers and Duel Soldier candidates are to withdraw at 1900 and assemble at the shore_.

"1900?" Sui asked.

"But we're not finished here!" Asuka said.

"Didn't Misawa-senpai say withdraw orders take priority?" Sui asked.

"That's thirty minutes from now!" Asuka said. "Only thirty minutes to reach the shore! Well, jump in the elevator," she said, pushing the "down" button.

"Ah! Wait!" Sui said, trying to untangle her feet as Judai and Kenzan stood upright again. The elevator was well on its way before they reached it.

"Piece of shit…" Sui mused. "She's awful. She's an awful person!"

"No, she's not," Judai said. "Not her fault we were all a mess here."

Sui dedicated him a look of contempt. Judai was so naïve sometimes.

A couple of minutes later, the elevator went up again. All four candidates took it, ready to rush to safety.

* * *

"Argh…" the strangely clad soldier that had been blown from the tower's last floor by the Harpie Queen slowly climbed up the metallic structure. "Damn that monster… and damn those kids… this will not end like this…" he reached a control remote and pushed a button. "Go, Cyberdark Dragon!"

To be continued!


End file.
